Forever Charmed!
by Jasper-Damon's Princess
Summary: Bella's heart was crushed by the one she loved. Now Heartbroken from all the pain and lost of her parents. Soon she discovered a secret. She's Adopted and she's a witch. She left Forks and Headed to San Francisco to live with her sisters. Now living with her sisters she is finally ready to move on. What Happens when she runs into someone from her past?


**Forever Charmed!**

Jasper/Bella

Two years… that's how long it's been since my heart was broken. A Month after they left me ''for my own good''. Charlie died from a heart attack after being shot on duty and not even 3 weeks later Renee and Phil were in a car accident. It hurts to know that I lost my parents not long after each other.

After they died I couldn't stand to be anywhere near Forks. So I planned on moving. Where? I didn't have a clue as of yet.

As I packed up Charlie's things after he died, I found a box in his closet. it had the name Paige Isabella Halliwell written on it. I opened it and I soon saw they were papers adoption papers they said that Charlie and Renee weren't my real parents. They had adopted me after my real parents couldn't keep me because it was forbidden.

I never understood why until I looked up my real family. I found out that my real name was indeed Paige Isabella Halliwell. It stated my real mothers name and that I had two older sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell.

I got in contact with them and they were happy that I had found them. Apparently they had been searching for me for the past three years and they asked me to come live with them in San Francisco. I agreed and was ready go and packed to leave shortly after.

I was leaving in a week to start my new life with my sisters when I went for a walk out in the woods like I always use to do when I was attacked by Victoria and turned.

She thought she had killed me until I woke up after my change and found her and destroyed her myself. I had already told my sisters' bout what had happened to me in Forks I told them all bout vampires. I told them what happened to me being turned and they came to forks and got me and brought me back to San Francisco.

I also found out that we were witches and that we got our powers the day I came to the Manor.

We were the Charmed Ones the all mighty powerful witches who fought and vanquished evil demons, warlocks, Dark lighters, shape shifters and the most evil of them all the source.

My powers are Telekinesis I'm half white lighter which means I can orb and heal,

Piper can freeze thing with her hands and blow thing up to which helps when the demons are after us, Phoebe is a psychic and an empath.

It's been two years since and I've lived here with my sisters in the manor since and I never looked back.

I still missed them they were my family back then and it hurts to think of them, but the past is the past I go by Paige now my real first name.

I thought I would never have to deal with them again that was until the day I ran into one of them.

I tried to avoid them but it was impossible, I ran into Jasper while we were out looking for a demon to vanquish and split up, and I never knew how beautiful he really was I never got to spend time with him when I was with his brother.

"Bella?" I heard his angelic voice.

I turned around. "It's Paige, I'm not Bella anymore."

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's fine, Jasper. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm here with my family, my original family, the Whitlock's." He explained. "I left them after she found me and told me that I was her mate, but after we left you I soon found out that she really wasn't my mate. It turns out that they were lying to us all. All this time she and Edward were mates." He snarled.

"Are you serious? All this time they lied to us?" I asked appalled.

"Yes," he grunted.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I really am."

"So am I. I can't believe that I fell for their lies." He hissed.

I sighed. "I can't believe it either, but Jasper, I would like to talk to u more, if you don't mind."

"I would like that," he smiled.

"Come to my house and we can talk there and that way I can introduce you to my family." I grinned.

He continued smile and said, "You have family?"

"Yes and there wonderful." I gushed.

"I'll meet you there," he said and ran off.

I found my sisters; they had already vanquished the demon so

I filled them in on what was going on and I told them I had to tell him about us but I wanted to tell him in private and they both agreed.

When I orbed to the Manor we heard the doorbell. I went to answer it and Jasper was waiting at the door. I let him in and I asked him if I could talk to him in private. He agreed so we went up the stairs to my room to talk.

We walked into my room and sat down on my couch when I started to talk.

"Jasper, about what you saw… I will tell you, but first I have to tell you what happened since...since my 18th birthday when I saw you last." I took an unnecessary breath and began...

"After my party he was being all distant and he wouldn't even look me in the eye and he told me to go inside and that he would see me later. The next day when he came to see me he asked me to go for a walk with him in the forest and I did I thought nothing about it until he said you were all leaving and that he didn't want me anymore and that he didn't love me he said I was nothing but a stupid human that just happened to be his singer, and he said he could never love a human." Jasper growled as I said that "After that he said that I would never see him again and then he left me there in the forest crying and it was dark and I was lost I didn't know where I was." Jasper growled again at this and I paused before continuing. "After a few hours I was so cold and I must have fallen asleep after I curled up on the ground. One of my dad's friends found me and bought me home. Charlie was so worried.

"The next few weeks were a blur I didn't do anything I didn't go anywhere I shut everyone out but one day I woke up from my comatose state as they called it and I started to feel a lot better I went to school and I tried to get on with my life and I was doing fine until one day, I started to cry. It was the worst day of my life even worse than when he left me, I came home after school expecting to see Charlie home from work because he was supposed to be home before me, but instead it was his deputy and he told me dad had been shot while on duty and that he was in hospital. So he took me to the hospital and when I got there the doctor told me that he wasn't going to survive."

I started to cry more before I went on. "I went to see dad in the room they had him in and when he saw me he smiled but I know he knew he wasn't going to make it but he was happy to see me I ran over to his bed crying and held him in my arms .He told me how much he loved me and how sorry he was that he wouldn't be here for me anymore but he said that he loved me more than anything and he would always be watching over me and I told him how much I love him and I told him he was the best dad and I would never forget him and I kissed his head and held him."

I looked up at Jasper. "I was crying so much that day, Jasper. I was holding him when he died. His breathing just slowed and then it just stopped. I wouldn't let go of him. The doctors had to pull me off of him. That was the worst day of my life, Jasper." I went on crying harder. "But that wasn't the end of my worst week of my life. The day of his Funeral my mother and Phil came and she was so upset that she wanted me to go home with them but I told her I couldn't

And she understood and she promised to visit when she could. After the wake mum and Phil gave me a hugs and kiss and said they loved me and they would see me soon. I cried even more, but little did I know that would be the last time that I would see them. They died on the way to the airport to go a drunk driver went through a red light and hit them head on and they died instantly. I lost both my parents within a week of each other and I couldn't take it Jasper. I went for a walk in the forest to find the meadow that I use to go to and I found it, but when I got there I wasn't alone. Victoria found me and she tried to kill me. I begged her to, but she bit me instead and she thought she killed me and left me there But she ended up turning me and I was angry so angry, I hunted her down and I killed her."


End file.
